


apologies post-milkshake date

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to PTSD, Angst, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, M/M, Missing Scene, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Unedited because yeah.





	apologies post-milkshake date

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited because yeah.

Sam got into the car first, taking his seat in front of the wheel. Castiel stood outside the car a few moments longer, steeling himself for the long drive ahead. They'd just defeated the monster, yes. Everything had worked out perfectly. Something in the back of the angel's mind wouldn't rest, though. It was usually a fuzzy feeling, left like TV static in Castiel's thoughts. Right now it was sharp and focused, and he knew exactly what it was.

Fear. To get into the car, to sit next to Sam. Irrational on many levels, yes. That didn't mean it would go away. Cas opened his eyes when Sam rolled down the far side window, calling his name.

"Cas, you alright?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at him, his eyes wide for a moment. He tried to relax them when he saw Sam's face change quickly from confusion to concern.

"I'm fine," he said. Cas pulled open the front passenger side door, ducking and getting into the car. Buckling his seatbelt, he got a glimpse of Sam's face before the Winchester stared straight ahead at the road.

Three hours in, music played from the Impala's stereo. Not the stuff Dean usually played. Soft rock, bordering on folk. Maybe Sam was a little more stepford than he liked to let on. At that thought, Castiel's mind traveled back to four hours ago; Sam over him, wielding an angel blade right above his face.

"Are you okay, Cas? Seriously," Sam asked again.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, tell Sam that he was fine, just tired. Then he stopped, turning to face Sam who briefly took his eyes off the road to look at him. "No," he said. "I just- at the soda shoppe. My mind is just... not in a good place right now." Castiel swallowed, letting silence hang in the air as the folk music continued. He didn't want to explain it further.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"It wasn't you- not really," Castiel said, more a reminder to himself than a statement. There was another long bout of silence. Sam glanced over at Castiel, who stared at the dashboard but looked like he was somewhere else entirely. He shut off the music.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Castiel didn't respond this time, didn't even nod. Eventually, Cas reached for the knob on the stereo, turning the music back on. That's how it stayed the rest of the way to Lebanon.


End file.
